


And Also With You

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Extra Treat, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Han's not sure about this Force thing.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs 2020





	And Also With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonfly_wings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly_wings/gifts).



Han's still not sure he's happy with Luke training Leia in her powers. Leia has always been more comfortable in the middle of a trade negotiation or an argument over legal semantics than she's ever been swinging a lightsaber around. At least, that's what he says when they ask him.

The truth is, the Force scares him. He can't see it, smell it, hear it, or fight it, and it's already dragged Luke away from being the goofy, sweet kid he used to be. His favorite farm boy has become a mysterious priest for some dead cult. Bad enough that when he looks into Luke's eyes, he doesn't see someone watching him back, he sees someone who can peer into the hidden secrets of the galaxy, who's walked into hell because his destiny told him to. Luke's grown beyond who he was, and Han feels like he's been left behind. Losing Leia to the same fate terrifies him.

He won't say that to them, though. He swears it's about the trade negotiations, or whatever.

Leia says with a sigh, "I told you already, it's a water rights treaty."

"Yeah, I knew that," Han replies.

Both give him the same expression, a potent mix of exasperation and affection that tells him they think he's being thick-headed again. He should have figured out the twins thing years ago, considering how often they shared this same look even before they found out.

They all should have known. Leia and Luke have always been in sync, even from the start. Luke always knew when Leia was in trouble, and Leia could always tell when he was back safe from a mission. Han always felt a little left out even back then, even with his body fitting perfectly between them in whatever bunk they'd managed to fall into for the night. Luke had crawled into bed with them the first time with no more experience than his own hand, and he'd still learned Leia's desires as fast as if they'd been his own, pulling the sweetest sounds from her as she came again and again.

They should have known about this Force thing, about this twins thing, about everything.

He has to admit, it's not all bad. Luke's gaze returns from whatever ancient star he's been orbiting, and fixes on Han's face with a familiar grin. Leia sets aside her paperwork, not needing to speak aloud with her brother to know what's on his mind. Without words, they approach from either side of Han, and press against him. Leia captures Han's mouth with hers. Luke tastes his neck, and he's already hard inside his trousers, poking against Han's hip.

The Force is good for some things, good for helping clothes to come off and fly to the side of the room, and good for the two people he loves more than anyone else to coordinate hands and arms and lips, and good for moving bodies into positions Han's only tried in zero-g. Leia has learned a lot under Luke's tutelage, and they're both more than happy to share the fruits of those lessons.

Actually the Force isn't so bad, now that he thinks about it, and Leia should be learning more about her powers, and that is someone's finger shoving dry inside him, and that's his own voice in his ears with a soft, begging whine.

Han stops thinking and lets himself just feel as they love him together.


End file.
